


Kirwani, Devaki

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [20]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Srimadbhagavatam
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Months of imprisonment do little to rob Devaki of her graceful smile, notes a visibly awestruck Vasudeva.
Relationships: Vasudeva/Devaki
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Kirwani, Devaki

**Author's Note:**

> Kirwani is a very playful raga of the 2nd Prahara of the night.
> 
> I wanted to do this prompt after taking up Carnatic music lessons, but since I’ll be leaving Tumblr soon, I tried it out with my limited knowledge of the raga, so please forgive me!
> 
> *goes back to creating backups*

Months of imprisonment do little to rob Devaki of her graceful smile, notes a visibly awestruck Vasudeva.

_But wait, there is something else lurking on her moonlit face tonight. Is that a SMIRK?_

“ _Vinashakaale viparitabuddhih_ ”, Devaki remarks abruptly, puzzling her husband further, and Vasudeva can only raise a single eyebrow in response.

“The end of the evil Kamsa is near,” Devaki explains candidly. “He didn’t even have the sense to imprison us in separate cells… not even after hearing the _Daivavani_ ,” she signs off, earning an amused glare from her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @chippedcupofchai (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
